A Witter's Tale
by lizteroid
Summary: My OPT Dawson and Gretchen. Yes, they were only for one season, but whatever, I think they were cute. Here's my version of season four mayhem! Rated T for now.
1. Much Ado About Capeside

_Author's note:: _My take on what I would like to have happened during the season Gretchen came back to Capeside.

**Disclaimer; **I do not own the characters of Dawson Leery, Gretchen Witter or any others portrayed in this fanfic. They belong to Kevin Williamson.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

The moment he saw her, he knew that the old feelings of his twelve year old self would come rushing back and invade his mind. She hadn't changed since she'd left for college those two years ago, and she still had the same attitude; the one she didn't see that he existed other than being her brother's ex-best friend.

Dawson Leery's mind had reverted back to the days when he and Pacey Witter would sit in Pacey's bedroom and stare out at his older sister with her friends as they bathed in the sun, splashed in the paddling pool that was still in the yard and the boys would plan pranks on the girls. Dawson of course having a crush on Gretchen, never wanted to participate in any of the pranks Pacey wanted to pull or he'd tell his friend they were too dumb and Gretchen would know what was happening before the prank could be completed.

Dawson thought Gretchen was the most beautiful thing that walked the planet when he had been between the ages of nine and twelve, and he'd even spent money on Gretchen that he'd been saving for that one action figure or some trading cards or music, he spent that money on gifts that he left anonymously on the Witter's front porch, knowing that Gretchen wouldn't know they were from him, but clueless that the Witter's parents (as well as his own) knew that he had a crush on their daughter.

Yes, Gretchen had been Dawson's first crush, but she'd also made him wish that he had a sister he could protect like Pacey did with her. He remembered back to the time when Gretchen had been in the fourth grade, and he and Pacey had been in the second. One of the boys from Gretchen's grade had pushed her off the swing while he and Pacey had been playing in the sandbox, Pacey of course had saw this happen and charged at the boy, risking a broken arm for his big sister. All Dawson could do was stare at the scene as Pacey began to cry and Gretchen put her arm around her little brother, kissing his cheek and calling out to their mother to tell her that her son was hurt.

As she stood waiting for a response from Dawson, all of those thoughts raced around his mind, and he smiled to her, "Gretchen?"

His reaction made her squint a little even though she were standing just a few feet from him in the hardware store, "Dawson? Oh my God!"

Dawson smiled to her and instantly had forgiven her impatient attitude to finding light bulbs for her older brother Doug's place. Softly, the blonde haired beau nodded to her and posed a question, "What are you doing back?" he saw the pause, her searching for the right words. Was she just unfamiliar talking to him after she'd learned about his teen crush on her? Or was it something more?

"Taking some time out from college. I'm working on me." she replied after a few moments.

"And, you're not going back?" he asked her.

"Not as yet." Gretchen replied and nodded a little to him. It was starting to get a little awkward for her now. She had found out through her mom about what happened with Joey and Pacey just taking off at the start off summer, and Dawson having to cope with that alone. She knew what it was like to lose and grieve. She'd had to cope alone at the same time as Dawson had.

"It's nice to s-"

"I should be gett-"

They both laughed it off. They'd spoken at the same time. Dawson nodded for Gretchen to continue talking as he just smiled, seeing Jack hovering in the background.

"I should be getting back to Doug's. I left like a half hour ago." she gave a soft chuckle and gestured with her thumb towards the bulbs, so Dawson knew she couldn't (or didn't want to) stick around and make small talk with him. But he understood, he would find it awkward too.

"I'll see you around then." he responded with that maturity of an older man, and the softness of a child.

"Yeah, totally!" she nodded before dashing off to purchase the bulbs, almost knocking down Jack in the process, as he neared Dawson with their purchases of paint and rollers for the house they had agreed to paint for a neighbor.

"Who was that?" Jack looked curiously to his friend.

"Who was who?"

"The girl?"

"Gretchen Witter..." Dawson responded and tried to bury his face, now alight with a blush in the racks of wall fixings.

"The famous Gretchen Witter? Childhood crush?"

"And ex-best friend's sister, yes."

Jack chuckled and shook his head,"Oh man, this is going to be one interesting summer..." he transferred the paints to one hand and clapped his now free hand onto Dawson's back, beginning to lead his fair haired pal out of the store, "You wait and see, my friend. Wait. And. See."


	2. The Two Noble Witter's

_Author's note:: _My take on what I would like to have happened during the season Gretchen came back to Capeside.

**Disclaimer; **I do not own the characters of Dawson Leery, Gretchen Witter or any others portrayed in this fanfic. They belong to Kevin Williamson.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

The newly acquired beach house Gretchen had rented for her and her brother, Pacey needed some work, but that didn't matter as she showed him around the place, hoping to make him in favour of their house share together, rather than him see the cobwebs and few broken windows that needed fixing.

"So, what do you think?" she asked him and smiled brightly as she opened the patio doors, which caught a little as they slid along in their fixings.

"I...think we'll be splitting the utilities with the cockroaches." Pacey replied and smirked a little.

"Oh, come on Pace!" Gretchen smiled and moved towards him again, "This place has potential. Plus, you'll be getting away from that couch in Doug's and his cleaning regime at stupid A.M..." she suggested to her baby brother, using her usual smile and raised brow to sway him.

Pacey didn't really need much persuading, but he always liked to tease his sister, so he pretended to think. Gently, he leaned his head back as if weighing up his options and he replied, "I'll have you know that couch is top notch comfort. And those regimes aren't so bad when you get used to them, Gretch." he smiled as he saw her face fall a little, and she donned a pleading expression. Before his sister began to pout at him, Pacey felt a large grin sweep across his mouth and he nodded, "Show me the potential, Gretch..."

"You'll move in?" she beamed.

"Well, only because I know you have killer parties and you wouldn't mind if I'm there. Doug's a wet blanket, remember last time I tried to have a party?" he said.

She snorted a little and nodded before she squeaked with excitement and hugged her little brother. When Gretchen regained her composure, she looked at Pacey and smiled brightly, "Okay, so as soon as the house is done; even just essentials: beds, groceries, bathroom stuff, we can have a party, Pace. A proper housewarming."

"Sounds good to me." Pacey smiled and nodded a little, "Gretch, at this party, can I drink? I mean, I will be under supervision of a responsible adult, right?"

"Pacey, you don't even have to ask me. It's our house, you're...as close to an adult as you can get for now..." she smirked a little, "So, yeah, you can drink. Just don't puke anywhere, loser!" she chuckled and made her way out of the house, through the patio doors she'd opened. From the porch, Gretchen called back to her brother, "Hey, Pace! I'm going to get an extra set of keys cut for you, stay here til I get back. Then we can go get some of our essentials, okay?" she smiled slid the door back along to close Pacey in the house.

"Well, I better go, make myself known to the roaches." Pacey sighed to himself as he stood from the couch and looked around the basic shell of the living room.

* * *

Just as she was about to enter the Key Cutter's store, she heard her name called out from across the street. It was Dawson. As Gretchen turned and saw him, she remembered how much time they all used to spend together as kids, playing either in the Witter's yard with the paddling pool, or sitting on the deck near to Dawson's. She smiled thinking of it as she watched Dawson crossing over to greet her.

"Dawson, hey." she smiled softly up at him, looking down to the CD collection he was carrying, "Where are those going to?"

"CD trade-in..." he replied and smiled a little, "You busy?"

"Uhh, just about to get some keys cut for Pacey." she replied, "I can spare a few minutes though." she nodded and glanced to the first case in Dawson's hands, "Dawson, Vanilla Ice?" Gretchen questioned him and chuckled a little as they entered the CD store.

"Hey, I was ten, don't judge." he blushed slightly and smiled back at her, his tone as soft as ever still.

"Okay, what else do you have?" she asked Dawson as he placed the stack onto the counter, and she began to flip through them, "N-Sync, Black Box, more Vanilla Ice, Dawson...really?"

"And this CD my parents bought me one Christmas."

"Are you kidding me! You cannot get rid of this!" Gretchen chuckled, "Come on, lets listen to it, and I'll change your mind.." she smiled to him, dragging him over to the headphones.

Before they got the headphones on, and Gretchen put the disc into the player, Dawson smiled down to her, also remembering that infamous crush he used to have on his best friend's sister. The crush Dawson had on Gretchen lasted for near enough three years and both families; Leery's and Witter's had all known about Dawson's affections for Gretchen, even when he tried to keep them anonymous by leaving small bunches of roses or other gifts on the Witter's front porch.

"Hey, Gretchen?" Dawson smiled, realising she head one headphone over her ear and the other free from the music, "You remember Jack, right?" he asked her.

"Jack. Jack McPhee?" she replied.

Dawson replied with a nod before he spoke up, "Well, he reminded me yesterday of the gifts I used to leave on your front porch. Gifts I'd have saved my pocket money up for weeks, so I could buy you a box of chocolates of a nice bouquet of flowers." he blushed softly.

Gretchen smiled gratefully before she touched his arm and smiled, "Dawson, I always knew they were from you." she told him before catching sight of the time and looking back to the CD player, "Take my word for it, keep this CD, ditch the rest and I gotta get back to Pacey." she told him.

"You want to grab a bite later?" Dawson asked as Gretchen put down the pair of headphones.

She pursed her lips a little as she thought first, "Can I...call you?"

"Sure, I'll be at my parents' restaurant. Number's still the same." Dawson replied.

"Great, I'll see you later, Dawson." Gretchen smiled and rushed out of the store to get keys cut for Pacey.

* * *

"Hey, Pace...you have anything at Doug's you could bring here?" Gretchen asked her brother after she'd chosen her room. Since she was going to be paying most of the rent, she got first choice on the bedrooms and where everything was to go in the house.

"I think I have a few books and odd things that can be brought over."

"Well, you wanna ask Doug if he can help you?" she tilted her head a little and smiled to him.

"In other words, go ask Doug can he help me bring my things over. Sure Gretch, I'm pretty sure that'd go down well with his department Lieutenant."

"Come on, Pace. Dougie's been dying to get rid of you for months! Don't you think he finally had some peace when you and Joey took off for the summer?"

"What's Doug been telling you?"

Gretchen chortled, "Nothing...I just. I got that impression, since he wasn't so hesitant to let me take your spot on his couch. Look I just want things in place so I can go for dinner."

"You have plans, and I'm not included. How nice." Pacey smiled sarcastically.

"I can have a life without you, Pace." Gretchen replied, "Besides, I don't know if you'd been too keen on this plan anyway."

"Why?" he suddenly became interested as Gretchen began to push him towards the open sliding door.

"Get your things from Doug's." she told him, she said already sliding the door closed. As soon as it was near enough closed she told her brother, "I'm having dinner with Dawson."

"Noooo! No, you're not."

"Pacey, Dawson was my friend too, okay. And I'm not losing out on one friendship because Joey chose you over him. After everything that went on over summer, Pace...you still got the girl. Dawson didn't, which is why he needs his friends." she sighed, as she saw Pacey's expression acknowledge her reasoning, "Now, go. Get your stuff." she smiled and locked him out, before beaming at him through the glass doors.


	3. As You Like It

_Author's note:: _My take on what I would like to have happened during the season Gretchen came back to Capeside.

**Disclaimer; **I do not own the characters of Dawson Leery, Gretchen Witter or any others portrayed in this fanfic. They belong to Kevin Williamson.

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

Arriving at Leery's Fresh Fish restaurant, Gretchen looked up at the sign and bit her lip softly. She hadn't been there in a while, not since before she left for college a few years before now. She hadn't saw anybody really since she'd returned home the day before Pacey and Joey had returned back to Capeside, and about to set foot inside the Leery's restaurant was something she was nervous about. Gretchen hadn't saw Gail or Mitch or, anyone in two years, and things were about to change drastically.

Entering the restaurant, things still looked the same, the table cloths all matched and the same people were still using the place as their local dining place. Gretchen glanced around took in the familiar sights, the smells and the sounds. As she made to walk further into the restaurant, she heard a familiar voice, he was sitting with his father and working on folding napkins and other such things for extra silverware in preparation for the small group who were coming in soon. Gretchen watched Dawson with Mitch before she smiled and let her hand move to the strap over her shoulder, hitching her slung bag properly as she walked towards the table of two.

"Oh my God, Gretchen?" she was intercepted by Gail.

"Hey, Gail." she smiled, gently turning her focus to the blonde woman, now standing in front of her, hands full with orders.

"You're back!" she said in some kind of surprise to seeing Gretchen in the family establishment.

"Yeah, for a little while at least."

"Oh, what about college, are you on break?" Gail asked gently.

"Yeah. Sorta." Gretchen replied and saw Dawson looking over at her and his mom talking, "Hey Gail, I uh...Dawson wanted to have dinner, you mind if I go sit with him?"

"Sorta? Oh, sure...can we talk later though, Gretchen?"

"Yeah, of course." Gretchen smiled and headed to the table where Dawson now sat alone, since Mitch had saw his wife working alone. She pulled out the chair and slumped down into it, looking across to Dawson and gently smiling to him.

"Long day?" he smiled to her softly.

"Like you wouldn't believe!" she chortled a little, "I've been moving a few things around in my new place. Pacey's working with Doug to bring over his things. He's...gonna be living with me." Gretchen told Dawson, "Only because I think it's hard on Doug." she smiled knowingly before chuckling a little, "Anyway, how's your day been? Enjoying the last few days of summer break?" she asked him softly, tilting her head a little so her hair fell a little over her face.

"If by enjoying you mean working here at any chance my parents can get me in, then yes." he replied and smiled back to her.

"Well hey, I'm looking for a job. You think Gail would let me relieve her son and take his spot?" Gretchen suggested as Gail brought over Dawson's Pepsi.

"Gail thinks that's not such a bad idea. I'm still going to need someone to work while Dawson's at school." Gail smiled to Gretchen, who had now turned to look up at Mrs Leery before she continued, "Do you have a current resume though, Gretch?"

"Of course, I can pass it in to you tomorrow." Gretchen smiled and nodded.

"Brilliant, although, tomorrow may be a little late."

"Uhh, late?"

"I'd like you to start tomorrow." Gail smiled.

"Oh! Well, I could offer you my resume now, written on a napkin and in..." she dug through her purse, "In eyeliner..." she chuckled.

"It's fine, just come in tomorrow before opening, we can talk about it then." Gail smiled, "Would you like a drink? And do you know what you two would like to eat yet?"

- "Thanks Gail. Pepsi. Hamburger with a side of fries."

- "Cheeseburger, with fries, on the side."

Both spoke at the same time and it caused them both to smile, Gretchen even let a soft chuckle escape her lips and she saw Gail shaking her head.

"You two have never changed." Gail smiled and nodded, "Coming right up." she smiled and headed toward her kitchen.

"Things have changed here, but yet they haven't. Am I alone in thinking that, Dawson?" Gretchen softly asked.

"No, I'd tell you, you were right in thinking that." he sighed a little, looking back on some of the memories that had passed, both good and bad natured, "A lot of that change happened this past summer." he told her, "When they left."

"They being my loser brother and Joey?" Gretchen asked, saying _her _name softer, with less conviction than what she had used to describe her brother. She watched him, looking for the tell tale signs of a lost puppy pining for...he still wasn't over Joey choosing Pacey over him. And more so, that she'd just left with him and not cared for how Dawson had felt.

Dawson nodded and took a sip of his drink before he responded at all, "All good things come to an end though, am I right?" he asked her, though he didn't know whether he was expecting an answer from Gretchen. He received a small shrug in response anyway.

"Dawson, things will work out." she looked down at the surface of the table for a little before she continued, "You just have to put the past behind you, and I know it'll be difficult, but you have to want to move on with your life." she looked into his eyes, telling him sweetly, though she meant every word, and also, speaking from experience.

"I know, and I do." Dawson told her sighing a little, "I just see them around and it's awkward, you know?"

Gretchen nodded and sighed a little, once again looking to the table, "I know." she paused, "Why do you think I moved back home?" she could see he wanted to ask her what was wrong, but Gail interrupted the moment as she brought their food over to them.

"O-kay! Cheeseburger with fries, Dawson. Hamburger, Pepsi and fries for Gretchen. Enjoy." she smiled setting down their plates, and Gretchen's drink.

"Thanks mom." Dawson nodded and smiled gently to his mother, looking back to Gretchen instantly as Gail began to move back towards the kitchen. He glanced at Gretchen who was salting her fries before she reached for the ketchup bottle, "You moved back home because of a guy?"

Gretchen stopped and looked to Dawson, "Sort of." she gave a meek nod before she continued with the ketchup on her plate and offered the bottle to Dawson, "It was complicated." she offered before picking up one of her fries and dipping it into the ketchup, then gently chewing it as she held eye contact with Dawson.

"What? You...you broke up, and came home? I don't understand, Gretchen." he furrowed his brow slightly to her. He wasn't pushing the subject, just curious as to what would be so complicated as to drive the once unstoppable Gretchen Witter to return to Capeside and take a break from college.

"I don't wanna talk about it right now, Dawson."

"Ah...says the woman who tells me avoidance is not the best option." he smiled to her, the same knowing smile she had given him earlier.

"I've...never told anyone about it before, Dawson can we not talk about this right now?" she looked to him, with a slight pleading expression.

"Sure." he nodded, cutting his cheeseburger in half, placing down his knife slowly as he watched Gretchen. She looked flustered as she stabbed at the fries with her fork, "I'm going to be on a photography thing tomorrow, do you want to come with me on your lunch break?" he posed gently.

Gretchen looked up then, her fork suspended in animation, "I'd like that." she replied, "You're still making movies then?"

It was Dawson's turn to look flustered as he simply replied, "No."

Gretchen got it straight away, "Joey?" she sighed a little, "Photography's good though, you're still working with a lens." she offered, trying to cheer him up now, "I'd like to see some of your pictures, if you'll let me of course." she smiled.

"They're all mostly of the old gang. Jack, Jen...Andie..." Dawson told her.

"Still, I bet they have that same, magic Dawson sparkle that makes them special."

* * *

"I was right." Gretchen smiled as she looked through the small album of pictures he'd compiled. They were all there; Jen, Jack, Andie, Dawson. She saw two faces were missing though; Joey and Pacey. The group just wasn't its old self without those faces in any picture, but she didn't let that show as she flipped through the album, "They're all wonderful Dawson, really." she told him and looked up at him from the Director's chair in his room.

"Thank you." he smiled humbly back to her as he watched how she flipped through the album.

"I've missed being here." Gretchen said not suddenly, but in comparison to the scene, it was sudden, "I'm glad I came back. I just wish I'd been here before summer, then I could see what had happened." she sighed and gently closed the album, setting it on the bed, next to Dawson.

"Yeah..." Dawson sighed a little, glancing to her.

"Uh, I should get going, I don't want Pace to be breaking anything while I'm not there." Gretchen stood and chuckled a little.

"Yeah, we all know what Pacey can be like." Dawson replied and smiled a little, also standing, to walk Gretchen to the door.

"I really enjoyed this evening, Dawson. It's nice to be home. You should call over to my new place sometime." she offered him softly.

"When it's done, I'll be sure to come over. Unless you need a hand with anything?" he asked, handing Gretchen her purse.

"How are you with a power drill?" she smiled brightly and then chuckled before she moved towards the door, "I'm kidding. Though thanks for the offer." she smiled as they walked down the stairs and bid farewell, so she could get back home before Pacey cause any serious damage while being left alone and the permission to drink.

* * *

"Aw, enjoy your dinner with Dawson? You do know he had a crush on you for three years, right?" Pacey said when he heard Gretchen sliding the doors closed when she came in.

"I'm aware of that fact, punk." she responded before she looked around and saw the new furniture that Dougie and Pacey had brought around, however she didn't mention that yet, "And, if you hadn't noticed, little brother, that was almost eight years ago."

"Still, you were his first major crush, Gretch." Pacey turned his head to look at Gretchen who was standing behind him, "You two Lady and the Tramp it? With the spaghetti and meatballs?" he smirked a little.

Gretchen decided to ignore that question, or was it avoidance? She didn't know, instead she commented on the furniture, "Nice table, Pace..." she looked to the coffee table that he was currently resting his feet upon.

"I knew you'd personally victimise my table." he replied.

"Well, look at it, Pace. It's a surf board, with legs."

"Which I made last year, in my Carpentry class."

"Was your teacher blind, Pace?" she chuckled and moved to the fridge to grab out a bottled water.

"Funny, Gretchen. So why are you back home?" he smirked to her.

"What is it with this question?" she looked to him before she shook her head, "I'm taking a shower, you better not have used up the hot water, oh wait...I'm talking to my little brother..." she smirked back to him and took off to the bathroom, leaving Pacey smelling his shirt and glaring after her.


	4. The Two Gentlemen of Capeside

_Author's note:: _My take on what I would like to have happened during the season Gretchen came back to Capeside.

**Disclaimer; **I do not own the characters of Dawson Leery, Gretchen Witter or any others portrayed in this fanfic. They belong to Kevin Williamson.

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

"Gretchen, can I talk to you about something?" Joey looked to her boyfriend's sister, with wide eyes and her head tilted to the side.

"Sure, Joey. What's up?" Gretchen looked up from her magazine and over to the breakfast counter where Joey was standing, pouring out a glass of juice. She's spent the night there, since the Witter's were now moved in properly, she could sleepover with Pacey.

Joey placed the juice carton back into the refrigerator and bit her lip gently before scratching her head, "It's about Dawson."

"About Dawson?" Gretchen was puzzled now.

"Yeah." Joey nodded and walked around the back of the sofa before she sat down beside Gretchen, putting a little distance between them, and sitting sideways so she could face the older Witter sibling. Joey tok a moment to compose herself for what she about to say to Gretchen before she sighed and shook her head looking to her lap, "You know Dawson had his first on you, right?"

Gretchen chuckled a little and nodded, "The tupils and chocolates told me so." she smiled to Joey, her dimples showing either side of her mouth.

"Yeah...Pacey said you had lunch with him?"

"It was lunch Joey. As friends." Gretchen saw where she was going with this conversation.

"But still, Gretchen..."

"Joey, we're friends. That's all. Okay?" Gretchen smiled a little and raised a brow, in hopes that Joey would take the hint and not press the topic anymore.

"Sure, but..."

"You and Pacey don't want me to be friends with him, do you?"

"That's not what I said, Gretchen, I..."

"But it's what you were getting to." Gretchen sighed and stood up, shaking her head as she jutted her jaw out a little, "You know, I told Pacey I wasn't going to lose another friend because of what happened last summer. And I'm not, Joey. Dawson's my friend through Pace, and I'm not going to stop talking to him because you chose my brother over him."

Joey then scoffed a little and raised her brows before she took in what Gretchen had said about not ditching Dawson because she and Pacey had skipped summer together and left Dawson hanging. She was about to speak up as she pouted a little, when Gretchen interjected another comment before her.

"Joey, you can pout all you want, but my brother and his girlfriend aren't gonna tell me what to do. I had enough of that at college, why do you think I came home...?" she sighed, posing the rhetorical question to Joey, at which Joey frowned and tilted her head at Gretchen who then continued, "I need to get ready for work. Tell Pacey when he wakes up, it's his grocery day. The money's in the jar on top of the fridge." and she headed off to the bathroom to prepare herself for the day ahead, serving Capeside townies their fresh fish meals.

* * *

Gretchen had survived a whole day of Gail's irritability and mood swings, and as Dawson entered the restaurant, he caught sight of Gretchen enduring another lecture from his mother about college and dropping out. He saw his friend sigh and move to clear up the bar area, wiping down the surface before turning and seeing him standing there.

"Hey, I thought I'd come along and put in my share for the inventory." he smiled a little and pointed off towards the kitchen and stock.

"Bodie's already done it." Gretchen replied, less heartily than Dawson was used to her hearing her tone.

"I saw my mom..."

"It's fine Dawson, Gail's just worried I'm going to up and leave when she really needs someone to be here and take of things when Bodie can't be."

"I was going to say that, she's been snappy like that, with me too." he continued, "So, don't take it personally."

"Right. And what about you?" Gretchen asked, moving to place the glasses in their racks, "What have you done to cause her to be snappy at you?" she smiled knowingly.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm her son, so she gets to be snappy with me whenever she wants." Dawson smiled a little before taking a seat at the front of the bar while he watched Gretchen working behind. He thought for a few moments before he replied properly to her question, "She's asking me why you dropped out of college."

Gretchen stopped and looked to Dawson, "She does?"

Dawson nodded and sighed, "She thinks I'm keeping it from her, and just wants to know where she stands with her staff."

"It's nothing really, Dawson."

"Is that why you haven't told me?"

Gretchen looked down and softly dropped her towel onto the bar, looking to it, "It's kinda complicated."

"I understand." he nodded, if Gretchen didn't want to talk about why she left college, he wasn't going to make her tell him. But if she spoke about it, he would let her talk. He was curious as to why she'd returned, but he didn't want her to find that out. Dawson just wanted to spend time with Gretchen, any chance he got, so he smiled a little and looked around the restaurant, "Hey, I'll give you a hand with these chairs, then we can go."

Gretchen smiled to Dawson softly. It was a thankful smile, thankful that he hadn't pushed her into telling him why. She always knew that Dawson was a gentleman, and this time was no different, "Thanks Dawson." she took a moment before she spoke up, "Pacey and Joey don't want me to be friends with you."

"Isn't that a little immature?" he raised an incredulous brow at her as he began scooping up the chairs and placing them on their respective tables.

"That's what I said."

"You did?"

"Of course, you're my friend, Dawson! I don't want to lose this relationship we have." Gretchen smiled to him and rounded the bar to help him.

"Gretchen, I don't mean this to sound disrespectful of whatever made you choose to come home, but I'm glad you did." Dawson smiled to her and nodded a little.

Gretchen smiled at first before she continued softly to pick up the chairs before she then stopped again, "Dawson, I dropped out of college." she told him and bit her lip a little.

"You mean entirely?"

She nodded, "It got too stressful for me." she lied but not entirely, that was part of why she had left college, "But, I'm here now and I'm working on me time. I need it. And so do you, Dawson."


	5. Pacey Andronicus

_Author's note:: _My take on what I would like to have happened during the season Gretchen came back to Capeside.

**Disclaimer; **I do not own the characters of Dawson Leery, Gretchen Witter or any others portrayed in this fanfic. They belong to Kevin Williamson.

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

"Dawson come on, it'll be fun. You know, it's exactly this kind of thing that we both need." Gretchen smiled as she looked to the poster she'd been given, both of them holding it between them, "It does a body good to let loose once in a while."

"Gretchen, it's a rave. My dancing is mildly uncool as it is..." Dawson smiled to her.

"Then come with me, like _with_ me and nobody will notice your mildly uncool dancing." Gretchen smiled sweetly and walked around the CD rack with the poster in her hands as she read the time and the other information about the rave.

"Oh really?" Dawson chuckled and walked after Gretchen before they both left the store.

"Mhm, really." Gretchen smiled over her shoulder to him before she squealed when he poked her side, "Dawson!" she giggled and turned to him, "So, you'll come?"

"Of course I'll come along. I want to see your not so mildly uncool dancing, compared to mine."

Gretchen quickly tapped Dawson's arm and they began to walk along the road, "Do you think you would be okay if I asked Pacey and Joey to come?" she asked Dawson, she wouldn't ask them if their being there would be awkward for him.

"No, ask them. It'll probably do us all some good to spend time together anyway. I'll ask Jack, Jen and Andie too."

"Great." Gretchen smiled a little, "A night with high school kids..." she chuckled before looking over the street, "I have to get to work, Dawson. Come by the house later?"

"I'll pick you up, and we can go together."

"Sure, see you later!" Gretchen called out to him as she rushed across the road and headed into Leery's Fresh Fish restaurant, Dawson watching her as she took off. He knew that later on, he would be collecting her from her new home, along with her brother -his ex best friend- and Joey, his ex-girlfriend. Dawson knew that this would be a test of his patience and any remaining friendship with both Pacey and Joey, but he knew he would do it for Gretchen.

Dawson would do anything for her, and had always thought that way. He really did like her, but now, he wanted to be her friend. A relationship could wait. Dawson knew that Gretchen probably wouldn't want to get involved at that present moment anyway, if she wasn't already with a lucky guy. The whole day passed with Dawson thinking of Gretchen, and their hopefully future relationship. He wasn't going to admit that to her, that his crush had remained with him for those years but, it had. And when he knocked on the sliding doors to her new house, those feelings were stirred inside him once again.

He saw her in her stripey jeans and that shirt she wore was really smart, sexy looking. Gretchen smiled as she opened the door and grabbed at his hand to pull him inside. Softly Dawson smiled to the other two people in the room, "Okay, Mitch mobile's gassed and ready to go. We all ready?" he asked Joey and Pacey as Gretchen leaned over the sofa to grab her tiny purse, he couldn't help but look at her butt.

Pacey, of course noticed this and even though he wasn't going to join them, he stood up and took hold of Joey's hand, "Sure, all ready." he replied, trying to be nice, even though he felt an idiot with Dawson being around him.

"Lets get going!" Gretchen smiled and giggled a little before she walked out with Dawson, casting over her shoulder to Pacey, "Lock up, loser!" she smiled to him before heading around to the front passenger seat and getting inside the car with Dawson as they waited for her brother, and his ex girlfriend. Once settled in their seats, Gretchen looked to Dawson and smiled, "This is going to be a fun night."

"I'm sure it will." Dawson replied before smiling and looking through the rear view as Pacey and Joey got into the car to join he and Gretchen on the journey to the rave. He felt Gretchen's eyes upon him and he felt burning also, from Joey, and from Pacey as he drove them along to the map point that had been given on the poster advert. It didn't take them long to get there, and when they did, Dawson looked around at where they were parked, he raised a brow, "Could they make this any more spooky?"

"Come on, I'll be your map point buddy." Gretchen offered to Dawson as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

The two left the car and smiled at one another, slightly awkwardly, though Gretchen had no reason to feel awkward, it was Dawson who felt it. It was all because Pacey and Joey were there, more Joey than Pacey. And he sighed as he finished helping Gretchen over the parking chain and smiled a little to her then after she stumbled a little, "Careful, it's a long night ahead...you can't be hurt before it starts." he smiled a little more as he saw her smiling up at him.

"Right...Dawson, you can tell me if you feel a bit uncomfortable, I know you didn't want Pacey here."

"It's not so much Pacey."

Gretchen tilted her head a little as they began to walk closely side-by-side and she furrowed her brows a little, "Joey?" she asked gently.

"Yeah. She gave me a brick from Hemmingway's house, when they came back." Dawson sighed again, "She wanted me to accept as a new symbol of a new beginning in our friendship." he turned to face Gretchen, "Do you think I was wrong to not accept it, and start anew?"

"No, God no! It was your choice Dawson, and given everything that happened in the Spring...if it was me, I don't think I'd have accepted it either." she nodded softly and gave a comforting smile to Dawson before she gently looked ahead and saw the guy standing at the map point with the tickets.

He looked to them a little suspiciously before he gave them a stare down, "Why are you here?" he asked.

Gretchen glanced to Dawson before she looked to the man and raised a brow, replying to him, "To have a 'great' time...?"

"Yeah! Right on!" he replied and chuckled, he was obviously high on something, "It's five bucks a body."

"We'll take four." Dawson got in before Gretchen spoke up, handing over his twenty bill and receiving the tickets in exchange.

"Follow the yellow brick road." the guy smiled back to him and nodded a little, before swooping a glance over Gretchen when she and Dawson turned to leave and head back to the car.

"Dawson, lets not think about what's got us here, okay? Lets just enjoy the night, it'll be like old times, only we're all older and some of us, wiser." she chuckled.

"That's why we're here." he nodded and smiled back, "You know I saw Joey's face in the rear view and she wasn't pleased with the stories we were talking about, like when we all went up to the lake, you three were about eleven, I was fourteen..." Gretchen chuckled, "Pacey didn't look too keen on remembering that either."

"He's probably just wondering why you're back, and talking with me."

Gretchen slowed again then, "Why wouldn't I talk to you?"

"I didn't mean anything by that, Gretchen I'm sorry. I just was trying to say because I had that crush on you and...feel free to stop me at any point." he smiled a little, knowing his cheeks had flushed with even admitting to her about the crush, even though he knew Gretchen already knew about it.

"Alright. No, I know. Come on, lets get going with those two. They'll start to wonder otherwise, I know how Pacey works."

"You're right, come on." he smiled helping Gretchen back over the parking chain again, and looking to the car, seeing the two figures still sitting in the back, but now obviously talking to each other since Joey's hands were moving all over the place.

Gretchen threw open her door and smiled as she looked between the front seat headrests, "Come on Loser, we got the tickets." she smirked to her brother and then smiled to Joey, "Dawson's gonna park up, you can start walking."

Pacey then raised a brow, "Wait, we..." he gestured between he and Joey, "can start walking? Where are you going to be, Gretchzilla?"

"Dawson can't walk on his own." she replied, as if it was obvious, which in sorts, it was. It was quite dark and secluded where they were, and anybody could just be lingering in the trees that were surrounding the place, "Nobody should be left alone tonight, you always should have a rave buddy."

"Oh the Capeside Oracle knows all about that." Pacey remarked as he got out of the car.

Gretchen punched him, in his arm, "Shut up!" she glared to him, "It's for safety." she said and shook her head as she got back into the passenger seat, closing the door and winding down the window and handing them their tickets, "Besides it looked like you two weren't finished with what you were saying. You could do with the alone time." she nodded and rolled up the window again as she looked to Dawson. She saw his expression and blinked a little, "You think that was a little harsh?"

Dawson chuckled and shook his head, "No, I think you were right. And, no. I'm not just agreeing with you because I know you used to beat up Pacey when he damaged something of yours." he chuckled and put the car in drive to head off to park up and meet Pacey and Joey at the entrance.


	6. The Taming Of The Shrew

_Author's note:: _My take on what I would like to have happened during the season Gretchen came back to Capeside.

**Disclaimer; **I do not own the characters of Dawson Leery, Gretchen Witter or any others portrayed in this fanfic. They belong to Kevin Williamson.

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

Gretchen whipped her head around as she heard Pacey's comment about the night the gang all went to the rave, "Excuse me?" she glared at her younger brother.

"You heard me, Gretch." he replied, a little softer but the snide tone was still present in his voice, "You were all over Dawson the other night at the rave, are you leading him on or is it some way to get back at me and Joey?"

"Pacey!" she hissed and turned around to face him properly, "I was not all over Dawson. You were obviously watching something else! And why would I want to get back at you and Joey? I wasn't even here during the Spring and don't know what happened, so don't drag me into that mess."

"You're in it, Gretchen. You're talking to Dawson, you're flirting with him...you're in this as much as everyone."

"No, I'm not. Pacey, I have my own life, I don't need, nor want to be dragged into your pathetic, high school arguments!" she glared to him, nostrils flaring.

"So, why are you back home then?"

"Because I dropped out!" she exploded almost, then froze, just the sound of their breathing between then. Gretchen sighed and turned to lean on the counter, closing her eyes over, "I dropped out Pacey. I just couldn't handle it." she added before he could ask her why.

Pacey couldn't believe his ears and he spoke before he even thought about what he was about to say to his sister, "Wow, we are actually a complete family of drop-outs. Well done, Gretchen. Well done!" he said to her spitefully. He only said it to her because he had always been jealous of Gretchen's brain.

Gretchen didn't know but she charged at Pacey, like the times he had snuck into her bedroom when the Witter's had all lived at home, when she'd been out shopping with friends and he'd mooched around or broken something of hers. She shoved him. Hard.

"What the hell, Gretchzilla?" he glared at his older sister.

"Pacey, you have no idea of the hell I've been through the last few months, and you dare to have a go at me for being friends with your ex-best friend?" she growled at her brother.

"Gretchen, why didn't you tell us?" he asked her, sounding more angered than concerned.

"Because I couldn't..." she replied quietly.

"But why?"

"Pacey!" she glared at him now, "I don't want to talk about it. You really need to control your temper! I'm going out...I need air." she told him, pushing herself upright and moving to grab her bag from the sofa before moving towards the sliding patio doors and outside, away from her overbearing questioning brother. Once outside, she stood on the porch for only a few seconds, letting out the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding before she headed for her car.

Gretchen headed over to the one person she could probably tell anything to and not be judged; Dawson.

She stood on the porch after ringing the doorbell and she waited. She waited, looking up at the door as she anticipated him to open it. Eventually he did and she just looked up at him before quickly wrapping her arms around him and embracing herself close to him.

"Gretchen, what's wrong?"

"Can I come in?" she asked him quietly, it was obvious she'd been crying on the way over there, her voice was hoarse and her eyes were a little red.

Dawson stepped back, his hand on her waist a little as he looked to her, nodding, "Come on in..." he gave her a gentle, comforting smile before closing the door over after her, and looking at her, "You want something to drink or eat?" he offered her.

"No, can we just talk? I have something to tell you." Gretchen told him.

"Sure, come on...we'll go into the living room. Mom's making dinner, I'll let her know to keep mine in the microwave."

"Can't we go upstairs, or something...just a little more private."

Dawson raised a brow at Gretchen's request, what she wanted to tell him was obviously something big and she didn't want Gail or Mitch to know about. He gave a nod and smiled a little, "Sure, my room it is." he was trying not to think too deeply into how she was acting, but it was something big from the way she seemed to be shaken up.

Sitting down on his bed as Dawson closed his door, Gretchen looked down to her lap before he sat down beside her and waited for her to speak up about what was on her mind, and about what had brought her over to talk to him. She moistened her lips a little before she sighed and removed her bag from over her shoulder, "I had a fight with Pacey." she began.

"About what?"

"He saw us on the moonbounce at the rave, and when you fell onto me...he said I was being all over you."

"I wouldn't say you were, I mean, there were times..." Dawson smiled, trying to make her smile a little for him.

"Yeah, right..." she gave him a melancholy smile before she turned her attention bag to the strap over her sling over bag, "I told him I wasn't losing our relationship because of what happened between the three of you in the Spring."

Dawson nodded a little, "Pacey shouldn't be dragging you into this."

"I told him I dropped out of college." she quickly spilled.

"Did he ask you why?"

Gretchen nodded a little, meekly, "I couldn't tell him. I haven't been able to tell anyone."

"Gretchen, you don't have to t-"

"I had a miscarriage." she told him, feeling immediately uncomfortable as she looked to him. Dawson was obviously taken aback with the news Gretchen had told him. He watched her though, and saw there was something else there, so he allowed her to finish. She sighed before continuing, "Nick...he was boyfriend at college...we had sex in his car, in the parking lot one night after a dorm party. My roommate was studying for a test."

"Did you tell him you were pregnant?" she shook her head, glancing to her lap briefly before she heard Dawson ask her, "Why not?"

Gretchen let out an amused yet spiteful chortle before she shook her head, "By the time I found out, he was already sleeping with my friend."

"And what happened about that?"

"Well, I was going to confront them about it, but my grades were getting worse with all the stress and worry I was putting myself through, so I forgot about them and scheduled myself into the clinic..." she felt her lip quivering a little, so she swallowed and then closed her eyes over for a few seconds. Gretchen let out a slow breath before she continued, "I was getting for class one day and it...just...happened."

"It happened?"

"It was all over...I didn't need to go to the clinic. I felt so mad at myself, and...and guilty." she shook her head a little, "Guilty for wishing myself out of that situation, for getting off easy and not having to deal with it head-on...and mad at myself for falling for Nick's charm, and getting myself into that catastrophe in the first place. I should have been more precautionary."

Dawson didn't know what else to do, so he gently reached for Gretchen's hand, watching her looking down into her lap while she began to cry a little. The first emotional release she'd had in a few months. She'd been able to tell someone finally, and it was all too much for her.


	7. Josephine Caesar

_Author's note:: _My take on what I would like to have happened during the season Gretchen came back to Capeside.

**Disclaimer; **I do not own the characters of Dawson Leery, Gretchen Witter or any others portrayed in this fanfic. They belong to Kevin Williamson.

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

Of course, it didn't take long for Joey to find out that Gretchen had had an arguement with her younger brother, and her boyfriend. She was over to the Witter's beach house as fast as she could drive without stalling. She got there and was greeted with Gretchen in the kitchen with Dawson sitting there with her as they listened to music, Dawson had brought over while they painted a little. She burst into the living room, through the sliding glass door and she froze a little, seeing the scene before her; both Dawson and Gretchen in the kitchen, standing closely together, covered in paint, with music blasting out.

"I need to talk to you." Joey directed her statement to Gretchen.

Gretchen was laughing and joking a little with Dawson as she heard Joey speak up over the music, or at least try to, before she turned to her younger brother's girlfriend and raised a brow, "I can't hear you!" she laughed a little, blobbing more paint onto Dawson.

Joey reached over and yanked away the paint brush from Gretchen before she turned her around a little, "I said, I need to talk to you!"

Dawson noticed the atmosphere turn sour and his smile disappeared as he turned down the music and looked between the two girls before him, "I can leave...?" he offered.

- "Yes."

- "No! Stay."

Both of them said at the same time, and looked between each other.

Gretchen glared at Joey, "This is my house."

"It's yours and Pacey's house, Gretchen. Pace doesn't want him here."

"Then he's going to have to get used to it, Joey." Gretchen retorted.

"Gretchen! Pacey doesn't want you hanging out with Dawson! Do you not know what happened last Spring?"

"Actually I do. And I think it's poor that you're excluding yourselves from one another's life. I mean, it's in the past, Joey, get over it." she replied and glanced to Dawson, who she saw, was smiling faintly and staring at her before she turned back to Joey, "Move on, it's high school drama, you know you're better than that."

Joey looked to Gretchen and scoffed, "Why did you have to have a fight with Pacey? Don't you know how much he has on his plate right now, Gretchen?"

Gretchen looked down, and fiend sympathy before she looked back up at Joey, "Of course, because Pacey's such a failure, why not add more to his already over flowing plate?"

"Gretchen!" Joey hissed at her before scoffing once again and shuffling backwards, "I'm not listening to this. I'm going to find Pacey and talk with him about this. Enjoy your painting..." she shook her head as she turned and left the kitchen, glancing back over her shoulder once more as she left through the same doors she entered.

Dawson glanced to Gretchen once Joey had left and he tilted his head, "Are you okay?" he asked gently.

Gretchen sighed, "I almost told her about the miscarriage..." she looked up and softly blinked, "Pacey doesn't even know."

"You told me before you told your brother?" Dawson raised a brow and blinked.

"You're the first person I've told, even before my ex-boyfriend."

"He...he doesn't know?"

"No. I left before I got the chance to tell him." she sighed and shook her head a little.

"You want to tell him?"

"I think it's too late now."

"Gretchen, it's never too late for something like that." Dawson told her, "I think, in your own time, you should tell him. It might help you deal with it better." he gave her a soft smile.

"Thank you." she smiled up to him.

"For what?"

"For being here."

Dawson nodded and smiled a little, "I should be...getting back to the restaurant."

"Of course."

"Hey, you'll be alright?" he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I will. I'll see you later."

"You will?"

"Gail...your mom's put me in, on Bodie's shift." Gretchen nodded and smiled.

"Oh, great then, I'll see you later." Dawson smiled as Gretchen walked with him, to show him out through the sliding doors that Joey had almost taken off their hinges as she left.


End file.
